


Wallflowers

by Jarino



Series: Manon Tabris, Hero of Ferelden [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, First Dates, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Pining, Relationship Advice, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: When Alistair has to pick up a floral arrangement for a busy coworker, he thinks of it as nothing more than a chore. But he's soon to change his mind when he comes across the cute elf behind the counter. If only he could work up the courage to tell her how he feels...





	1. Stop and Smell the Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair thinks flower shops are overpriced and a little bit pompous. But when he has to pick up a bouquet for a coworker, he may soon change his mind.

 

> **Lace:** _Hey, I’m really sorry about this, but I’m running super late and was hoping you could do me a huge favor??_
> 
> **Lace:** _I need someone to pick up the flower arrangement for Krem’s party this afternoon, and I don’t think I’ll have time to get it. If you could swing by and grab it for me, it would be super helpful!!!_
> 
> **Lace** : _I swear I’ll pay you back later!_

 

Staring at his phone, Alistair let out a huge groan.

He’d been hoping to just sit back and relax until his shift later this evening…maybe catch up on a few episodes of his new show, but it didn’t seem like that was going to be a possibility…

He wished he could have the heart to be mad at Lace, but she was far too sweet, and honestly, if she was asking for his help, she probably really needed it.

 

 

> **Alistair:** _Fiiiine, but I swear you owe me a Cheesecake Factory gift card for my hard work_

 

Her response was almost immediate.

 

 

> **Lace:** _OMG, you’re a lifesaver, thank you so much!!! Here’s the address; it’s all paid for already, you just need to pick it up and bring it to the office._

 

Sighing wearily, Alistair rolled his eyes before slowly reaching back to stretch his arms until his back popped. He glanced down at his attire, sniffing softly.

Wearing baggy sweatpants and an old college t-shirt, it wasn’t as though he were dressed for a night on the town, but if all he had to do was pick up the flowers and drop them off, he didn’t really see any reason to change. It’s not like he cared what anyone at the office thought of him if they saw him…He was just a security guard and didn’t interact with the employees more than he had to. Krem was a nice guy and all, and Lace was a sweetheart, but Alistair really didn’t have any other connections there to bother making more of an effort.

Reaching for a jacket and slipping into his shoes, he patted his pocket to make sure he had his wallet and keys before leaving the apartment.

\------

As he walked down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, Alistair couldn’t help but grumble to himself internally.

Lace really didn’t need to go above and beyond like this…He was sure Krem would be just as happy with a grocery store bouquet…Florists were just so expensive. He had a hard time picturing why someone would put so much of their hard-earned money into something that could just as easily be picked off the side of the road.

He looked back down at his phone screen, double checking for the name of the shop before spotting it a few stores down.

 _“What in Carnation Florals.”_ The sign hung just a few feet ahead, its elegant script etched into the weathered wood. Alistair couldn’t help but snort in amusement at the name. At least the owners had a sense of humor.

Stepping inside, a little bell chimed signaling his entry.

“Just a minute!” a voice called from further in. He couldn’t even see its owner through all the foliage occupying the space.

He took a few moments to browse the flowers as he wound his way to the counter. As overpriced as this place probably was, he couldn’t deny just how pretty the flowers were.

He gradually got closer to the back of the shop, he picked up on the sound of two people conversing. Not paying them much mind, he continued wandering around mindlessly, until eventually he looked at the counter. When he did, he felt his heart stop.

A woman with short, auburn hair was tending the counter, busy tying a bow onto a bouquet and chatting with the waiting customer. She giggled at something they said and Alistair could have sworn he’d been shot through the heart.

She was cute. _Really cute_.

And he’d just shown up looking like a slob…

Maybe he had time to go home and change...make a better impression…

But it was too late. She was bidding the other customer farewell and soon enough, turned her attention on him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting! How can I help you?” She flashed him one of the sweetest smiles he’d ever seen and he could feel his knees turn to jelly.

“Ah, I, uh…” he stammered as he approached the counter. “Nothing much, just picking up an order…”

 _Really? That’s the best you can do_?

She didn’t seem at all phased, though, and continued smiling politely. “Of course. What name is it under?”

“Ah, Harding…Lace.”

What was wrong with him? Since when was he this at a loss for words?

“All right,” the woman answered. “It should be in the back; just give me a minute.”

“N-no rush…” Alistair mumbled, but she was gone before he’d gotten the words out.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he tried to calm himself down. No reason to get all worked up…it wasn’t as if this was the first time he’d seen a pretty girl…

 _But it’s definitely the first time you’ve mucked it up so quickly_ , the voice in his head told him. He firmly tried his best to ignore it.

He looked around the store nervously, simultaneously attempting to take his mind off the situation at hand while also trying to think of better lines he could use on her…

It wasn’t long before she returned, vase in hand.

“Here we are!” she announced with a cheery grin, delicately setting it down on the counter. He barely even noticed the flowers adorning the arrangement; he was far too captivated by the deep grey of her eyes and the smattering of freckles that dotted her face.

“-just need you to sign here.”

Alistair jumped slightly, not realizing she’d been speaking, and looked down at the paper and pen she was extending to him.

“R-right. My autograph,” he joked lightly. She gave a soft giggle and he could already feel his neck heating up. Maker, he was in trouble.

After scribbling his signature, she gave him another bright smile, handing out the bouquet for him to take. “And here you go! Have a good day, now!”

“Ah, t-thank you…” He glanced down at her nametag and found himself at a bit of a loss. It looked like an Orlesian name…He just knew he’d embarrass himself if he tried speaking it aloud…

But he didn’t have to worry too much. She saved him from himself easily enough. “Manon,” she helpfully supplied.

“Manon,” he repeated, taking the vase from her.

Their hands brushed each other briefly, sending electricity up Alistair’s spine and he did his best not too fumble too much as he took the vase in hand.

He paused near the exit for a moment, turning back to glance at her one last time. She looked up to meet his gaze and gave him a friendly wave, which prompted more heat to rise to his cheeks. Returning the wave, he smiled at her in turn before taking his leave.

He managed to keep his composure all the way until the bus stop, where he collapsed on the bench, cradling the vase close to his chest. Inhaling deeply, he took in the scent of the flowers. Lilies and roses…

Leaning his head against the back of the bench, he sighed.

Maybe florists weren’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a year since I last posted any writing and from the bottom of my heart, I want to say...my bad.
> 
> Seriously though, between work and writer’s block, it was just difficult for me to come up with anything. But I’ve had this idea in my head for a long time now, and finally sat down and cranked out the first chapter. I’m not sure how long I intend this story to go, but I have at least a few plot points I’d like to hit, so I hope you enjoy!


	2. Sunshine and Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting some advice from his roommate, Alistair attempts to flirt with Manon.

Alistair’s shift came and went without consequence. Or at least, that’s what it might look like to an outsider.

He’d dropped the flowers off at the office, gone home to change, and went to work later that evening where nothing of interest happened. And yet his mind was running non-stop. Because for whatever reason, he couldn’t stop thinking about Manon.

Alistair was sprawled out on the couch, letting out the occasional groan. Throwing his arm over his forehead, he tried to think about something – anything – else, but just as soon as he managed to focus on another topic, the adorable redhead would force her way into his thoughts once more.

It was then that Alistair heard the jangle of keys outside the front door, shortly accompanied by the sound of the door opening.

As soon as he heard his roommate enter, he promptly let out another miserable groan.

“Alistair?” Cullen called from the entry. “Are you dying?”

Alistair responded by groaning again.

Cullen approached the couch, leaning over the side and staring at his roommate with a raised eyebrow. “Oh no…” he said dryly. “However will I pay rent now?”

Giving a small pout, Alistair retorted, “No sympathy for your friend? I’m on my deathbed here and all you can think about is rent?”

Cullen responded by taking one of the nearby pillows and shoving it in Alistair’s face. He instinctively batted it away, sitting up to glare at Cullen, who said, “See, you look in perfectly good health. Nothing to worry about.”

As he walked away to hang up his jacket, Alistair frowned. “Aren’t you going to ask me what’s really the matter?”

Not looking in his direction, Cullen replied, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Alistair sighed. “No…but that doesn’t mean I don’t want your advice.”

Letting out a sigh of his own, Cullen walked back to the couch and sat down in a nearby chair. “Okay…so what’s up?”

Pausing for a moment, Alistair answered, “Let me answer your question with a question…How did you get Rima to fall in love with you?”

Cullen’s face immediately began to turn pink and he bashfully rubbed the back of his head. Turning to the side, he muttered, “I ask myself that question every day…”

Alistair rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on…I need an actual answer, not the mushy stuff you say in the face of embarrassment…”

Cullen’s face scrunched up in discomfort and he scratched the side of his cheek. “It’s the truth, though…I mean, Dorian was the one who introduced us, and she ended up being the one to ask me out…You’d have far more luck asking her what I did right, because I’m not sure I can answer that…”

Sighing again, Alistair began tapping his knee impatiently.

“What’s this about, anyway?” Cullen asked. “Is there someone you’re interested in?”

Alistair could begin to feel his own face heating up, but he prayed it wasn’t obvious. “I mean…you could say that…” he mumbled under his breath.

Chuckling, Cullen said, “Well…tell me about them. What’s their name?”

Not meeting Cullen’s gaze, he answered, “Her name is Manon, and she’s super sweet, but…I don’t know much else.”

Cullen’s face turned confused and he asked flatly, “What?”

Turning defensive, Alistair said, “Lace asked me to pick up a bouquet for her yesterday, so I did, and when I got there, the girl at the counter was super cute and nice, and I didn’t exactly have time to ask her about her interests or anything…I mean, that would be super creepy, right? And I don’t know why, but I can’t seem to get her out of my head…” He hung his head in shame. “Ugh…I’m so pathetic…”

Cullen sighed, his expression turning sympathetic. “Oh, Alistair…”

“And to make it worse, I was wearing sweats. Sweats, Cullen! And I said maybe five words to her that whole time…If I made an impression at all, it can’t have been a good one…”

Shaking his head, Cullen offered, “It can’t have been that bad…Why not try again? Now that you have time to prepare, you could think about how to present yourself better and what you might want to talk about…”

“I don’t want to be creepy, though…I mean, I’m a customer. She _has_ to be nice to me…And the last thing I want to do is pressure her into something while she’s stuck at work…”

Cullen thought for a moment before coming up with a response. “Well…maybe go in when the shop isn’t as busy? She’d probably be bored and looking for something to do and you could try talking to her then? Even if she’s being polite, it’ll probably be pretty obvious if she doesn’t want to talk…”

Alistair stared at him with an unimpressed look. “Oh, sure…” he said sarcastically. “Let me just go into the flower shop completely unprompted. I won’t look suspicious at all!”

Sighing impatiently, Cullen retorted, “Then make up an excuse. People buy flowers for lots of reasons. Come up with one.”

Letting out a sigh of his own, Alistair said, “I hate in when you’re so smart…”

“Does that mean I helped?” Cullen asked, a small smile forming on his face.

“Yesssssss,” Alistair groaned with annoyance. “I’ll try seeing if she’s there tomorrow…”

“Tomorrow? Why not today?”

Glaring at Cullen, Alistair grumbled, “Come on, man, you gotta let me procrastinate at least a little bit…”

Chuckling, Cullen got out of his seat and began making his way to his room. “Whatever you say…Glad I could help.”

\------

This was a bad idea. Scratch that. This was a _terrible_ idea. Alistair should’ve just turned around and go home right that second before he embarrassed himself any further.

And yet his feet remained rooted to the concrete. He could see Manon working from where he was at the window – which he felt incredibly guilty about – so he at least had confirmation that she was working today…But as scared as he was of messing this up, something inside him was urging him to at least try.

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, he reached for the door handle and entered the store.

The little bell signaled his entry, followed shortly by Manon’s voice, “Welcome in!”

Breathing deeply once more, Alistair made his way to the counter.

“Hi, again!” Manon greeted with a friendly smile. “How can I help you?”

Alistair had to stop for a second. He hadn’t expected her to remember him…But maybe they didn’t get many customers in here.

_Or maybe you were so much of an ass that you left a bad impression._

Doing his best to ignore the voice in his head, Alistair shook the thought from his mind.

“Hi…” he began, clearing his throat. “I, um…wanted to get a bouquet for my mom’s birthday and I wanted to know what you might recommend?”

It was a terrible lie. He’d never even met his mom. He’d gone back and forth as to whether or not this would be the lie he’d commit to, but in the end, it seemed like the best one, since most of the other reasons for getting flowers might imply he was in a relationship with someone else and that was the last thing he wanted to imply.

“Oh, how sweet!” Manon said, her grin stretching wider. “I can definitely help with that…Do you know what her favorite flowers are? That’s always a good place to start.”

Blushing, Alistair wished he’d been better prepared for this lie, and ashamed that he was being dishonest with her in the first place.

“Unfortunately, no…I don’t think I’ve paid much attention to that.”

“That’s okay,” she said with sympathy. “Lots of people don’t know. I just figured adding someone’s favorite flowers is always a good step to making an arrangement even more personal.” Taking out a notebook and pen, she began scribbling down ideas. “Let’s see…tulips would be good…I know we’ve got plenty of those…Baby’s breath would work best for a filler flower…Now for the second flower…”

Alistair was mesmerized as he watched her read aloud her ideas. She clearly knew a lot about her job and it was obviously something she was passionate about.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “Carnations would be perfect! And I’m pretty sure we’ve got enough pink ones for it, too…”

“Uh…” he said with uncertainty, “Is the color important or something?”

Her expression turned into one of embarrassment and a pink flush began to blossom on her cheeks. “Ah…not terribly,” she admitted. “Mostly, it comes down to coordinating the flowers and personal preference, but in flower language, pink carnations represent a mother’s love, and I thought they’d work perfectly…”

“Flower language? I didn’t know that was a thing! Do they speak Orlesian or Nevarran?”

Manon immediately began laughing at his joke, filling Alistair with pride. “No, not quite like that…Flower language is something that was used back in the Storm Age in Ferelden…There were lots of strict rules about people courting one another, so in secret, they would make flower arrangements to profess their feelings. Each flower had a unique meaning, even down to the color, and the message you sent could vary a lot depending on what kinds of flowers you used…”

She looked to the side bashfully. “It’s not exactly something used in modern day floral arrangements…Since it’s not common knowledge, and most people just care if the flowers are pretty…But I find it really interesting and try to use it in my bouquets when I can…”

Alistair was immediately filled with warmth and affection. She clearly took a lot of pride in her work and it was adorable just how fascinated she was by flower meanings, despite it not being an official practice of her coworkers.

“That sounds super interesting!” he said with a grin. “I can’t believe I’ve never heard about it before…”

She gave him a thankful smile, still looking a bit self-conscious about the topic. “It’s not exactly common knowledge…and given how it’s not as prevalent in florists, it feels a bit like it’s dying out…I’d really like to keep the practice alive if I can.”

“That’s very admirable of you,” Alistair said, his expression softening.

Manon met his gaze for a moment before blushing and turning away. “It’s nothing, really…just something I’m interested in,” she said with a nervous laugh.

“Well, I think it’s fascinating.” And he meant it. He’d found a new appreciation for Manon, as well as the lost art she’d described to him. He found himself wanting to talk about this more with her; to hear her passion for the subject and her desire to keep it alive.

“You’re too kind…”

“Nonsense!” he exclaimed. “I think I’m just the right amount of kind!”

She laughed again, the sound warming Alistair’s heart ever more.

“Well,” she said, “if we’re in agreement on the flowers, I can go over the cost with you…We should be able to have it ready by tomorrow morning, if that works for you.”

“Yeah, that should be perfect.”

“All right! Looks like your total will come to $41.83. Does that work for you?” she asked sweetly.

He had to force himself not to choke. $40 for flowers? She had to be kidding, right?

Pulling out his wallet with regret, he reached for his credit card. “Yep...” he squeaked out. “That’s fine…”

He really hoped he’d be able to get the courage to ask her out soon…Otherwise, he was going to go broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I did it again...I took forever to write anything.  
> But I'm back with chapter 2! Hopefully you enjoyed!


	3. Late Bloomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is still hesitant in declaring his feelings for Manon so Cullen takes him to a self-appointed love expert.

Alistair sat at his dining room table, bouquet cradled gently in his arms as he stared blankly ahead. Half a dozen other flower arrangements filled the space around him, their respective aromas wafting through the air.

Though the sound of keys could be heard outside the front door, Alistair remained unmoving in his spot at the table.

It wasn’t long before Cullen spotted him and as soon as he had, he let out an exasperated “Maker’s breath…”

Sighing, Cullen made his way over to Alistair and set his bag down on the table. “Again?” he asked, lifting an accusatory brow. “How many times has this been now?”

Not lifting his head, Alistair muttered, “Seven.”

Inhaling slowly, Cullen closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Alistair spared a glance at his roommate’s frustrated expression before returning his attention to the hardwood surface before him. Maybe if he stared at it hard enough, all his problems would disappear.

“Alright,” Cullen said after a few moments of silence, “I know I’m not one to talk, but this is getting ridiculous…Why haven’t you said anything to her yet?”

“I’ve _tried_ ,” Alistair responded indignantly, his mouth morphing into a pout. “I’ve even rehearsed what I was going to say…But as soon as I’m actually there, my mind goes blank and I just end up putting my foot in my mouth…”

He pulled the flowers closer to this chest, but remained careful not to crush them.

Releasing another sigh, Cullen shook his head.

A long moment of silence passed between them before he continued. “Well, come on then…” Cullen prompted, grabbing the jacket he’d discarded upon entering.

Lifting his head in confusion, Alistair asked, “Huh?”

“I’m clearly not fit to be giving you advice on this, so I’m taking you to an expert on the subject.”

Alistair snorted. “A love expert? Is there really such a thing?”

Rolling his eyes, Cullen answered, “Perhaps miracle worker is more accurate…Either way, he’s probably the only one who can help you now.”

“I’m not that much of a lost cause…” Alistair grumbled as he set the flowers down on the table.

Giving him a wry smile, Cullen said, “Trust me, Alistair…from one lost cause to another. You really are.”

\------

The bus pulled up to the university around dinner time; the campus was bustling with activity, with most of the classes having been dismissed for the day. A couple of students were playing Frisbee on the lawn while another group was making use of the last bit of daylight to get some studying in. The two wove their way through the crowds, Cullen leading them on the familiar path to the library.

Once they were inside, it wasn’t long before a voice called out to them.

“Cullen!” an excited elf cheered from across the room, though she was immediately shushed.

A bashful grin found its way onto her face as she trotted over to greet them. She leaned up to plant a kiss on Cullen’s cheek, smiling from ear to ear at him. “How are you? It’s been a while since you stopped by…”

Cullen reached up to rub the back of his neck. “Sorry…Work has been a bit busy lately…and I didn’t want to bother you while you were so hard at work here…”

Rima gave him a pointed look and giggled. “Please, I’m just an assistant…And any time you come is an excuse for me to take a well-deserved break.”

He chuckled in return. “You have me there…”

Alistair couldn’t help but smile as he watched the couple. They’d only been together about a year but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that the two of them were made for each other. Cullen had been going through a serious bout of depression before meeting Rima, and once she was in his life, his mood had brightened significantly. It was adorable how his face lit up whenever he talked about her.

His smile turning bittersweet, Alistair turned away for a moment. He wanted what they had. But knowing him, it would likely just end in heartache…

“Speaking of breaks…” Cullen took a half step back, looking around the library, “Where’s Dorian? We came to ask him something…”

“Last I saw, he was in nonfiction…C’mon, I’ll take you there.”

As they climbed the stairs to the next level, Rima looked over her shoulder to face Alistair. “How are you, Alistair? Are you still working for Grey Co.?”

“Yep,” he said with a grin. “I’m the best dang security guard they’ve had in years. No one would dare fire me!”

Giggling, she returned his smile. “That’s good to hear. Apparently they’re a really good company to work for…Good healthcare and all that, right?”

“Oh, yes! If I ever break another bone, we know I’ll be in great hands.”

Rima did her best to muffle her laughter, lest she get scolded again, and Alistair’s smile grew. He took great pride in the fact his jokes always made her laugh.

Soon enough, they’d reached their destination.

“Oh, Doriaaaan…” Rima said in a sing-song voice as she approached a group of shelves. “You have a pair of admirers here to see you.”

Not looking up from the shelf he was sorting, Dorian responded sadly, “Don’t get my hopes up, dear…You’re far too ruthless in your teasing.”  

Glancing up, his expression instantly brightened upon spotting Alistair and Cullen. With a grin, he got to his feet and approached them. “But then again, I’m not opposed to meeting fine young suitors.”

Snorting, Cullen leaned closer and pulled Dorian in for a quick hug. “Good to see you, too, Dorian…”

“My, my…Cullen Rutherford actively socializing? And bringing a _friend_? Is it the end times already?”

Cullen responded by rolling his eyes and gesturing to Alistair. “You’ll be pleased to know that we have need of your skills…This poor fellow is lovesick but can’t seem to do anything about it.”

In an instant, Alistair could feel his face heating up and he knew his cheeks were bright red.

A spark of glee twinkled in Dorian’s eyes and he leaned closer.

“He is, is he? Well, that simply won’t do…Come on, now…” he said, ushering the group over to a sitting area nearby, “I managed to get these useless lovebirds together…I’m sure I can work the same magic for you.”

Cullen and Rima’s faces began flushing as well, so at least Alistair wasn’t alone in his embarrassment.

They made their way over to the grouping of chairs, taking a seat. Alistair couldn’t help but fidget nervously as he anticipated what Cullen’s friend was going to suggest.

“Now,” Dorian said, clapping his hands on his thighs. “Tell me everything…Who’s the lucky person? How did you meet? And describe in detail why things aren’t moving forward as planned.”

Alistair tapped his foot anxiously, hoping against all hope that a black hole would swallow him up and free him of this awkward conversation.

Attempting to swallow the lump in his throat, he answered, “Her name’s Manon…She’s a florist. I had to pick up a bouquet for a coworker and she happened to be working when I went to get it…”

Dorian was leaning forward, focused intently on the words spilling out of Alistair’s mouth.

“We…really haven’t talked that much. I ask a little bit about her every time I go in to buy flowers, but as is my style, I tend to chicken out at the last second and can’t muster up the courage to ask anything definite of her…” He sinks in on himself as he speaks, feeling incredibly self-conscious as they all listen to his words.

“He’s bought seven bouquets now,” Cullen interjects. “And they aren’t cheap…Plus, you’ve got to be running out of excuses at this point, right?” he adds, turning to his roommate.

“Mother’s birthday, sick roommate, friend of a friend’s recital, coworker’s promotion, friend’s birthday, neighbor’s funeral, friend’s graduation…” Alistair listed off on his fingers before dropping his head in disappointment. “Yeah…I’m kind of at an impasse here…”

Dorian nodded, deep in thought, before asking, “Before we go any further…tell me, what is it you like most about her? Why are you so head over heels?”

Blushing, Alistair muttered, “If I had to say…It’s her passion for her job. She absolutely adores it.” Despite his embarrassment, a small smile began to form on his face. “She’s really into flower language, and even though it’s not something most modern florists use, she tries to incorporate it into each of her arrangements…It’s really adorable seeing how deep in thought she gets about it.”

Holding a finger to his chin, Dorian pursed his lips for a few moments, closing his eyes in consideration. Slowly, a cheeky smile stretched onto his face and he looked at Alistair with determination in his eyes.

“You, my friend are going to thank me when this is all over…Just as these two have been thanking me endlessly since they day I got them to profess their love to one another.”

The pair in question began sputtering in protest, but Dorian promptly disregarded them.

“She’s clearly the type of girl who likes romantic gestures…and have I got a gesture for you…” He began rubbing his hands together comically, almost like a cartoon villain. Alistair feared for what this man had in store.

“For every bouquet you’ve ordered, has she taken flower language into consideration?”

“Uh…yeah…” Alistair said, rubbing his thumb against his palm. “She always talks it out with me before deciding on the final product…”

“Wonderful,” Dorian responded, his smile growing ever wider. He leaned forward just enough so that he could plant his hand on Alistair’s shoulder. “Then listen well…For I’m about to solve all your problems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, it’s been three months...but I’m still alive. Hope y’all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Gilding the Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following through on Dorian’s plan, Alistair confesses to Manon in the way he thinks she’ll like best.

_Calm yourself, Theirin…Deep breath in…and out…_

The familiar view of “What in Carnation Florals” stood before Alistair, taunting him.

Dorian had insisted his plan was perfect, but even though Alistair had to admit he was drawn to the idea, his gut still trembled with fear.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d spilled his feelings to someone he cared for…Scratch that, he’d _never_ done something like this before…He’d fumbled his way through relationships in the past, but he’d couldn’t remember ever feeling this strongly for someone before.

Once again, a lump lodged itself in his throat, personifying his guilty thoughts.

He barely knew her, right? Sure, he’d talked to her a little, but was he just projecting his desire for a relationship onto her? To Manon, he was practically a stranger, yet he was actually going to confess? Like something out of a romance novel?

A deep sigh escaped him and he ran his hands through his hair.

No. No more fretting. He’d done enough of that already. It was time he stepped up and did something for once.

Taking a breath to steel his nerves, he forced himself through the door.

The little bell chimed as he entered, prompting Manon to greet him. “Welcome in! I’ll be with you in a second!”

Alistair repeatedly balled his hands into fists, his nails digging into the skin, before eventually letting them relax.

 _Breathe…_ he told himself, gradually making his way to the counter.

Manon was typing away on the computer, her mind focused on the task at hand before she glanced up and spotted him. Her expression instantly brightened and a smile bloomed on her face.

“Alistair! Good to see you again…How can I be of service this time?”

He chuckled lightly, scratching his cheek and averting his eyes for a moment. “Well…it’s a bit embarrassing…but, um…” He let out a nervous sigh. “There’s a girl I’m wanting to confess to…”

She let out an excited squeak, her hands flying to her face in delight.

“Oh! That’s so exciting! Hold on, let me get my notebook…” She frantically dove under the counter, pushing tools aside before popping back up, notebook and pen in hand.

Alistair couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. He was more than familiar with her process of creating floral arrangements with him, but he still found it endearing all the same. She’d talk through the ideas with him, referencing her book of flower language whenever necessary. It was incredible just how much thought she was willing to put into each bouquet…she clearly loved her job.

“Okay!” she exclaimed, setting her supplies down on the counter. “Tell me everything…Her favorite flower, favorite color…what do you like most about her?” Looking at him seriously, she added, “My whole career has been leading up to this moment…I will not let you down.”

Despite his nerves, another bark of laughter escaped him. He had a feeling she’d be into this, but seeing her actual reaction was priceless.

“Of course,” he said with a grin. “I came to the most qualified person I could think of.”

She giggled in turn, picking up her pen and waiting for him to answer her questions.

Scratching his forehead, he began, “Let’s see…Her favorites are roses, so I have a feeling those should be in there…”

Manon began furiously scribbling on her notepad as he spoke, completely intent on his words.

“…Unfortunately, I don’t know her favorite color…What’s your favorite? Do you think she’d share your tastes?”

_Subtle, Theirin…real subtle._

She put her pen to her chin in thought for a moment. “Hm…I’m not sure if I have a favorite...It kind of depends on the flower…” She gave the pen a few more taps before looking up at him. “We can always come back to that later…Color symbolism is going to play a big role after all.”

“Right,” he chuckled.

“Well…go on,” she prompted. “What else should I know?”

Blushing, Alistair looked to the side for a moment. “She’s…really inspiring. I don’t know her super well, but she’s super passionate at what she does and I really admire that about her. At first, I just thought she was cute, and even though I’m not super familiar with her…I’d like to be, you know? I’m just…afraid of rejection, I suppose…”

His voice trailed off near the end and Manon looked at him sympathetically.

“This is a big step…” she said softly. “It’s scary…Heck, I’d be terrified if I was in your shoes…But, regardless of what she says, I think this part is still fun, right?”

Gesturing to the flowers surrounding them, she smiled. “The planning, the poetry, remembering all the little things that made you fall for her in the first place…” She tilted her head and her smile widened. “And getting to socialize like this. I think it’s pretty enjoyable. It’s always super interesting to me to see why people buy flowers and I love getting to put a personal touch into their arrangements. If nothing else, _this_ is definitely worth it.”

It felt like he’d been shot in the heart.

Her radiant smile combined with her utterly sweet words were too much. He could swear he was going to faint.

Smiling despite his flushed complexion, he nodded. “Yeah…yeah it is.”

She shared his gaze for a moment more before resuming her notes, glancing over at her reference book every so often.

“Okay…” Manon said after a minute. “I think I’ve got an idea…”

Glancing up at Alistair to make sure he was following, she continued, “Red roses are a must…They’re a universal symbol for love, and if they’re her favorite flower, that makes it even better…Next, we’ll add white lilies. They’re also fairly common in confession bouquets and represent beauty and innocent love…And lastly, pink daisies. They’re perfect for expressing shyness or a fear of rejection.”

“That…sounds perfect…” He didn’t know what else to say. Everything she’d made thus far had turned out beautifully and in this particular case, her opinion was the most important thing.

Giving him a hopeful expression, she held the notebook close to her chest and squealed silently. “Oh, I’m so excited…this is going to be so wonderful…” She stopped for a moment before asking, “Do you have a deadline at all? It might take a bit before we get the proper flower in…”

He shook his head. “No rush. I want to do this right…however long that means…”

“It shouldn’t be that long…I think we just need pink daisies, and we should have more by Friday at the latest.”

He gave her a soft smile, his eyes filling with warmth. “That should work out great.”

\------

Later that week, Alistair got the call his bouquet was ready.

He wasn’t ready for this. Not by a long shot. His nerves were stronger than ever. And yet somehow, he managed to convince himself to return to the flower shop.

Entering the shop as he’d done several times so far, he was welcomed by Manon’s cheery voice.

“Oh, good, you’re here! Hang on; let me grab it for you…”

Before he’d even reached the counter, she was rushing into the back, which thankfully gave him a bit more time to prepare himself.

He could feel the sweat dripping down his palms and his throat tightened reflexively. At the very least, if this all went south, at least he could put this shop out of his mind forever and let his anxieties fester in other topics instead.

She returned a few minutes later, glass vase in hand. The flowers they’d agreed upon stood bright and vibrant, surrounded by green sprouts, and a shiny white bow adorned the base of the arrangement.

Setting it down on the counter, Manon smiled emphatically. “Oh, I’m so excited…You’ll have to tell me all about it when this is all over…”

Alistair chuckled awkwardly. “Trust me…You’ll be the first to know.”

He reached for his wallet, following the routine they’d established. But for the first time, he didn’t care about the price. This one was different, after all.

After he’d paid, Manon gave him another friendly smile. “You’re all set…Have a good one, now!”

“Y-you, too…” Alistair muttered quietly, taking the vase with the utmost care. He made his way out of the shop, the bells ringing as he opened the door. He stood outside, staring across the street for a good two minutes.

His heart was racing so fast he could swear passersby could hear it. And though he couldn’t see his reflection, he knew his face was beet red.

No going back now.

Turning around, he reentered the store, bells chiming once again.

Manon looked up to greet the customer, only for her expression to fall confused as she recognized him. “Oh…Did you forget something?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Alistair approached the counter. “Sort of…” He placed the bouquet delicately in front of her, holding onto it in an attempt to ground himself.

Clearing his throat, he said, “I, um…have a delivery for a Miss Manon…”

His heartbeat was racing in his ears and he felt his mouth go dry. He’d said it. Maker take him, he’d said it. It was the moment of truth…How would she react? Slap him in the face? Tell him off? Call the cops? Oh…could she just get it over with already?

But when he looked up to see her expression, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

She was staring at the flower arrangement with complete awe, her mouth dropped open and her hand held to her face in shock.

Her own surprise transferred to him and he found himself stunned by her reaction.

It was when small tears began to form in her eyes that he panicked.

“Oh, Maker, I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, his arms reaching towards her helplessly. “This was a bad idea, wasn’t it? I’m sorry…I really tried not to be creepy about it, but I just kept losing my nerve, and…”

She shook her head, cutting off his train of thought. “No…” she said in a small voice, reaching up to wipe her eyes. “It’s not that…”

Glancing up at him, her eyes were brimming with emotion. “This is…” She took a deep breath. “This is really for me?”

“Yes,” he said with a nod.

A small sob broke out of her and she held her hand to her mouth to try and muffle it. He instantly felt guilty once more, but just as quickly, she waved off his concern. “I’m sorry, it’s…This…” She wiped her eyes on her sleeve again. “I’ve never…received anything like this before…”

He blinked at her in confusion. “…Never?”

She shook her head. “No…I mean, my parents gave me a small bouquet when I graduated from high school and my cousin would often pick flowers for me when we were kids, but this…” she gestured to the vase, “I’ve never been given something so fancy…I love arranging flowers, but most professional work is far too expensive for my budget…I’ve considered treating myself to one before, but I’ve always felt too guilty to go through with it…”

At her words, Alistair felt another pang of remorse. Sure, the bouquets he’d bought from her had put a dent in his wallet, but he was still technically able to afford them. For her to want them so badly but unable to buy them for herself…And here he’d thought florists were snooty and overpricing their services. Her employers were probably making most of the profit.

“And then…all those things you said…” she continued, sniffing slightly as she blinked away the tears. “When we were planning this…You…you really meant all of that?”

“Of course.” He didn’t hesitate in responding. How could he? He’d lay his feelings bare for her if it meant he got to see her smile.

A laugh escaped her and more tears followed. “I…I’m sorry…” she said again. “This is just…so much.”

Alistair’s brows drew together in concern. “Is it…too much?”

She immediately shook her head. “No…Not at all…” Looking up at him, tears brimming in her eyes, she smiled. “I…don’t really know what to do now…”

He swallowed, before attempting a friendly grin. “…Say you’ll go out with me?”

That got another laugh out of her. Though her eyes still shone with tears, her smile stretched from ear to ear. Wordlessly, she nodded and Alistair breathed a sigh of relief.

Today had turned out far better than he could have hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is the chapter I began writing this fic for. And because I didn’t make an outline for this story, I’m not sure how far into their relationship I want to write. I have a few vague ideas of where it could go, but I’m open to suggestions!


	5. Garden Variety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon and Alistair meet up for their first date.

Alistair sat inside the entry to the Cheesecake Factory, constantly checking his phone. He’d shown up early because he’d been so paranoid about being late but with every passing minute, he only grew more nervous.

It had been a miracle in and of itself that Manon had agreed to go out with him, but there were still so many ways this first date could go wrong…He only hoped his streak of good luck managed to keep holding strong.

Every time the door opened, he’d look up and check if it was her, but every time he was disappointed.

Sighing, he returned his gaze to his phone. The last text she’d sent him had been half an hour ago, saying she was on her way. Theoretically, she should have been showing up any minute…

The worst case scenarios spun through his mind against his will. What if she was stuck in traffic? What if she got lost? What if there was an accident? What if she backed out at the last minute and left him hanging?

Thankfully, his morbid train of thought was cut short when the door opened to yet another patron.

It was her.

Dressed in a classy black dress with a blue cardigan and dark grey stockings, she looked around the room nervously. When her eyes met his, her expression instantly turned to one of relief.

He shot up from his chair and walked over to meet her.

“H-hey…” they greeted in unison.

A moment passed before they both began laughing.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her hear, Manon said, “Sorry if I’m late…I got a bit mixed up on which bus to take…I don’t normally come to this part of town…”

“No, no, don’t worry,” Alistair said with a grin. “I’m just super early. You’re right on time.”

To his delight, she giggled.

Gesturing to the hostess stand, he asked, “Shall we?”

“Of course,” she agreed.

The hostess led them to a booth near the back of the restaurant, providing them with menus before leaving them alone.

The awkward silence settled in pretty quickly as they both took to glancing over their menus.

After a few minutes, Manon piped up, “Wow…this is a pretty big menu.” She chuckled a bit self-consciously. “I’m not sure I know where to start…”

Alistair laughed. “Right? On the one hand, you’ve got plenty of choices, but on the other, you’ll probably die of old age before you finish reading the whole thing!”

She giggled loudly, putting a smile on Alistair’s face.

“How have you been, by the way?” she asked. “Did you have a good week?”

“Yeah…” he said with a cough. “Work’s been pretty much the same old, same old.”

Her mouth morphed into a pout and her eyebrows drew together. “I don’t think I asked yet, but where do you work?”

“Oh, uh…I’m a security guard over at Grey Co. Corporate…”

She tapped her finger against her chin. “I think I’ve heard of them…remind me what they do again?”

“Let’s see…we’re pretty much a security-based service. We offer different protection services for houses, like alarm systems and video surveillance…that sort of thing. I’m usually there at night to help protect any employees working the later shifts.”

“So…you’re basically a security guard for the security guards?” she asked with a self-assured smile.

He couldn’t help but laugh in response. “Yep…pretty ironic, right?”

Their waiter eventually came over to take their order and they paused their conversation to tell him what they wanted. As soon as he began walking away, Alistair cleared his throat.

“So…” he began, “Tell me, how did you become a florist? What kind of training does that require?”

Her face began to heat up and she looked away for a moment. “Oh, boy…well, it’s not a very interesting story…”

“Tell me, anyway! I’m dying to know…”

Manon giggled and gave a small smile. “Well…I mean, I guess it began when I was a kid…I always loved flowers, but I mean, who doesn’t right?” She laughed a bit nervously. “My cousin and I would always pick dandelions for each other and see who could get the most…And my mother always put them in vases and displayed them in the house, saying they were just lovely…”

Alistair leaned his cheek on his hand, watching her with rapt attention.

“When I got older, I found a book at the library that talked about flower language and I was instantly taken by the idea…It just seemed so romantic…” She held a hand to her mouth to try and cover her smile. “…When I got to my senior year, my parents were talking about how they were going to afford to put me into college…They really wanted me to be able to go since no one in my family has been able to, but, well…”

Her expression turned regretful and Alistair’s face contorted into one of concern.

“You know how the economy is right now…Having a degree doesn’t seem to mean anything anymore. And the last thing I wanted was for my parents to go into debt on my account…so I looked into jobs that didn’t require a bachelor’s, and that’s when I found out I could be a florist.”

Slowly, her smile returned to her face. “It just seemed right…I could do what I love without having to waste all that money on college…Sure, I may not make a lot of money, and I definitely would have liked to be the first member of my family to go to college, but at the end of the day, I’m making ends meet and I love my job…That’s about all I could ever ask for.”

Though her smile filled Alistair with warmth, he couldn’t help but feel a lump of guilt forming in his throat. He’d had the opportunity to attend college, and yet he’d dropped out after two years because it just wasn’t clicking for him. Manon would have killed to have a chance like he did, but he’d squandered it because he’d been too immature for that lifestyle.

He wasn’t sure what to say except, “That’s really inspiring…It’s sad you didn’t get to go to school like your parents wanted, but I know what you mean…Thankfully, security guards don’t need college degrees, either, so we’re in similar boats.”

\------

A little while later, the waiter brought their food, and after giving him their thanks, the pair began to dig in.

The next few minutes were filled with silence as they ate their respective dishes; both too hungry to try and fill the space with conversation. Eventually, though, Alistair finished his bite and asked, “So…tell me about your family. You mentioned a cousin…did you grow up near each other?”

She chewed the rest of her mouthful and used her napkin before nodding frantically. “Yeah! Or…I mean, we grew up in the same house actually…”

At his surprised look, she continued, “My house consisted of me, my parents, and my younger cousin, Shianni. Her mom passed away when she was six, so my parents became her guardians and she more or less became my little sister.”

“I’m sorry to hear about her mom…” Alistair said with sympathy.

She shook her head. “Don’t worry…it was a long time ago…I honestly wasn’t that familiar with my aunt to begin with…and I’m grateful that I got to grow up with her. Our other cousin, Soris, lived in the same neighborhood, so the three of us played together a lot as kids. We were pretty much inseparable.”

Alistair smiled. “That sounds really fun.”

“It was,” she said with a grin. “And, well…honestly, it never really ended.” Her expression turned a bit bashful. “Remember how I said the economy is in shambles? Well, a florist can’t exactly afford her own apartment right now, which means that I, a twenty nine year old woman, am still living with my parents…”

He blinked for a moment. “Hey, no shame in that…You said it yourself. Just because we’re adults doesn’t mean we can actually afford to _be_ adults…”

She laughed at that. “Yep…pretty depressing, huh?”

He sighed dramatically before taking another bite of his pasta. As he chewed, Manon asked him, “What about you? What’s your family like?”

Her question caused him to choke on his food slightly, and she instantly turned apologetic. “Oh, sorry! I should have waited until you were done chewing…”

He shook his head as he coughed, pounding his chest until the food dislodged itself. “No, no…it’s okay,” he said with a slightly raspy voice, taking a drink of water. “You just caught me off guard…”

After a few moments to readjust himself, he took a deep breath. “Well…I have a confession to make,” he admitted.

She cocked her head to the side. “Oh?”

His expression turned guilty and he forced himself to make eye contact with her. “Back when I got my first bouquet from you…I said it was for my mom. Well, that was a lie…I don’t have a mom…Or at least, I’ve never met her…”

Manon’s brows rose in surprise and she gazed at him with confusion.

Her attention on him was so intense, he had to look away. “I was in foster care up until I was ten years old…getting passed from family to family. There was one family that I thought might actually take me in, but the wife wasn’t too fond of me, so I got sent back to where I came from…”

Her expression softened into one of sympathy, her eyes full of pain for him.

“I spent my tenth birthday stewing about the fact I hadn’t been adopted yet, wallowing in my own self-pity, when I met a man named Duncan. I was really bratty and insufferable, thinking he was just like all the others, but he was incredibly patient and kind to me…And to my surprise, he asked if I wanted to go home with him.”

Alistair gave a small chuckle. “It took a while before he was able to officially adopt me, but for the first time in my life, I felt loved…I knew what it was like to have an actual parent in my life. I was still kind of a shitty kid; of that I’m certain, but he gave me so many opportunities I’d never had in foster care, and I’m eternally grateful for all that he’s done for me.”

The guilt returned to his face and he looked down. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I lied to you. Several times, actually…I was having trouble getting the courage to talk to you, so I kept finding excuse after excuse instead of just…y’know…doing something…And for that, I’m truly sorry…”

Manon looked at him sadly and sighed. “I forgive you…” she said with a sympathetic smile. “If I were in your shoes, I probably would have done something just as ridiculous, to be honest…”

He smiled in turn, relieved that she’d taken the news so well.

They spent the rest of the evening alternating between eating delicious food and engaging in pleasant conversation.

When the check came, he grabbed it before she could protest, saying, “Ah, ah, ah! What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you pay on the first date?”

She pouted in response. “We could at least split it…That cheesecake was so expensive. I’d hate for you to have to pay for everything.”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong!” he grinned, pulling out the gift card Lace had given him. “The one treating us tonight is none other than my good friend Lace. This delicious meal is on her.”

As he placed the card on the bill, his smile grew wider. Oh, if only she knew where her little favor had led him. He knew he’d have to thank her one of these days for inadvertently setting them up. She was going to be so _smug_ when she found out.


End file.
